The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium crispum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pacbluebe’.
The new Pelargonium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new early and freely flowering Pelargonium plants with attractive flowers.
The new Pelargonium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2006 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Pelargonium crispum, not patented. The new Pelargonium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany during the spring of 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Pelargonium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany since October, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Pelargonium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.